Feitan
Feitan is a Nen user from the anime HunterxHunter voiced by Meredith Taylor Perry and Tom Bauer. Feitan is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced strength: Feitan is the fifth physically strongest member of the Troupe. He was able to restrain Gon Freecss after the latter had won an arm wrestling contest against Nobunaga. Immense speed and reflexes: Feitan's speed is among the highest in the Troupe. He demonstrates feats which would make him one of the fastest characters in the series. Feitan was able to move behind and restrain Gon in the blink of an eye. After he unleashed his howl, Uvogin states that for Feitan, covering his ears before the sound reached him was no trouble at all, implying Feitan is faster than the speed of sound. Feitan was also able to jump out of the car that Owl trapped with his Fun Fun Cloth in an instant. He beheaded multiple mafia members in an instant. He moved quickly in front of Gon and Killua Zoldyck at the auction in mere seconds. During his fight with Zazan, he created multiple afterimages of himself while dodging all of Zazan's high-speed attacks, despite calling his skills "rusty", while the other Troupe members commented that he was not at the top of his game. Immense agility: Feitan is able to attack from every direction while darting around at impressive speed, recovering his position quickly right after an exchange of blows and assaulting the enemy relentlessly. Enhanced stamina: Being able to dodge nearly every attack from Zazan and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat, using a very powerful Nen ability that would waste a high amount of aura and continuing fighting her even when he doesn't have any means of attacking or blocking her proves his high level of endurance. Enhanced endurance: Feitan continued fighting against a very powerful enemy such as Zazan even after having one arm and some ribs broken. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. However, he is not as resilient as Hisoka, as he snapped after losing his arm, and his entire Hatsu revolves around the anger he experiences when others hurt him, showing that he is not well composed when taking pain. On the other hand, Phinks' offer to trade places with him was the main incentive. ' Pain packer:' This ability is first activated by Feitan's own rage; he only uses it when angered. Phinks implied that there are numerous forms of Pain Packer. Feitan uses his aura to conjure a protective armor around himself which can completely protect him from the effects of the following technique. Rising sunn: Feitan can transmute his aura into scorching heat, its power depending on the pain and injuries inflicted to him in battle. The ability is manifested through emitting a ball of aura into the air, which then transforms into a miniature sun that burns his victim to death; the more damage received, the hotter the fire, and the longer it will burn. Rising Sun has a very large attack radius, and while Feitan is within his armor he will not be harmed by the heat and is also supplied a source of oxygen as he can breathe freely. Abilities Hidden existence: Due to being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. Proficient hand-to-hand combatant: Feitan is proficient in the use of unarmed combat. He used hand chops to easily behead several armed mafia members before any of them could react. Master swordsman: Feitan carries a concealed sword and is a lethal swordsman. He redirected most of Zazan's attacks with his sword. He can exploit an opening in the enemy's movements to land a deadly attack, as well as perform multiple feints so quickly that Kalluto Zoldyck, a talented assassin, could barely count them. Master torturer: Feitan is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of them, as he did with Owl, or to exact revenge, as he was going to do with Gon Freecss, and is eager to do so. He used a form of torture when he killed Zazan with his Pain Packer: Rising Sun. Paraphernalia Weapons Concealed sword: Feitan has a double-edged, thin sword resembling a jian or shikomizue, which he keeps concealed inside an umbrella. The hilt resembles that of an umbrella and is wrapped in dark purple bandages. The umbrella itself is maroon with a black skull painted on it. Aside from concealing Feitan's sword, the umbrella has other uses in battle: it can be opened to briefly distract the opponent and create an opening, or to stab the opponent using the tip. In reality, the tip is a bullet that can be shot by pressing a button on the hilt. Category:Characters Category:HunterxHunter Category:Enhanced strength Category:Enhanced speed Category:Enhanced reflexes Category:Enhanced agility Category:Enhanced endurance Category:Enhanced stamina Category:Armor generation Category:Solar manipulation